Something More
by Kim Ginsberg
Summary: This is a set of O/S for Cullen818's Birthday! There will be all different characters each chapter! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is for Cullen818's Birthday. There will be a number of O/S with all different characters. Enjoy Steph!**

**I do not own Twilight- SM does. If I did Jasper would be only mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle<strong>

Here I sit on the anniversary of my wife Esme's death. I can't mourn like I wish because today is also my son Jasper's first birthday. I have to pretend to be happy for his sake. It wasn't his fault that she died. A stupid aneurysm is. Luckily she had just got him all the way out before she flat lined.

A few months after I lost her I hired a nice 24 year old woman named Stephanie to help me with the boys. I am a 34 year old doctor, and three boys all under 4 is a big job. I could not do it myself. She moved into my spare bedroom and was just simply amazing with the kids. She was so attentive and loving towards them. She took such great care of all of us.

If I had to work late she would always have dinner ready for me and all I would have to do was heat it up. She got on the floor and played with the kids and just loved them like any mom would do. I took off in search of finding the birthday boy to help get him ready for his party. I did not expect to find what I did. I went to the nursery to find Steph getting Jasper dressed. I watched with rapt attention as they had a small conversation.

"Mama." Jasper said looking at her with all the love in his eyes.

"No Jas. I'm not your Mama. But I wish I was. I love you and your brothers so much." She said with tears streaming down her cheeks. She picked him up and he snuggled into her and kissed her. "I love you too baby." Seeing them together just made those small feelings that been growing for her burst out and I was crying. I hated to see her so sad. Seeing them like this was heartbreaking. I walked over to them and embraced them both.

"He can call you mama if he wants to. He loves you." I took a deep breath. God I hope I don't regret saying this. "And so do I." I whispered. Her eyes got big and she cried harder. I started to stroke her hair telling her it was alright. Edward and Emmett decided to come in and see where we were.

"Wy cwying Stephie?" Edward asked her. He slowly approached her and held his chubby arms up for her to pick him up. You gotta love a 2 ½ yr old and how cute they can be. "I wuv u Stephie, don't cwy." That seemed to make her cry harder. My 4 year old Em came up and wrapped himself around her leg.

"I love you too Stephie." Em said with crocodile tears coming down his cheeks. She walked them over to the rocking chair and sat down. She pulled all of them in her lap and just held them while she cried.

"I love you boys, more than my own life. I can't bare to be away from you. I love you as my own children. I hope I get to help you grow up to be fine men like your daddy. He loves you as much I do."

"Mama." Jasper said looking at her again smiling. She looked at me and I smiled and nodded.

"OK Jas. You win. Mama it is." He looked at her and grinned. Then he took his tiny hand and was patting her cheek. You could see the love between them. Em and Edward looked at her and then at each other.

"Can we call you Mama too Steph?" Em asked shyly. Steph looked at me and I smiled.

"Yes baby you can. Daddy said it was OK if you want to call me that."

"Yay, I have a Mama again." Em was bouncing in her lap and hugged her. He was the only one who remembered her, even if it was vague.

"Yes you do baby. Now I think it's almost time for our guests to get here for Mr. Jasper's big party. Let's all go downstairs and let them all in." Steph said wiping the tears away.

"Luv u Mama." Edward said with a kiss to her cheek.

"Mama." Jasper said snuggling into her.

"I love you too Mama." Em said jumping off her lap and grabbing her hand to drag her out of the room.

The party was a huge success and Steph made it special for everyone. She baked a huge cake and made a ton of food for everyone. She played the hostess really well. Everyone had a good time.

Once everyone was in bed and the last door was closed I grabbed her and threw her against the hallway wall and slammed my lips on hers. She kissed me back with a force I didn't know she possessed. I groaned when she started grinding her hips into mine. She was creating such delicious friction.

"Oh God." I groaned and held her harder against the wall as I attacked her neck.

"Need more." She panted. I went back up to her lips while I dragged her down the hall to my room. I slammed the door with my foot and threw her on the bed. I climbed onto the bed and started kissing up and down her jean covered legs. As I got to the top I grabbed her shirt and pulled it off. I kissed every inch of newly exposed skin.

"So beautiful." I said getting to her heart and left a lingering kiss there. "Inside and out." I slowly slid the straps of her bra down and nibbled on each nipple as they were exposed. I unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs taking her boy shorts with her. I stood up and practically ripped my clothes off and climbed back on the bed. She bit her lip and looked at me nervous.

"Carlisle." She whispered. "I have never done this before." My jaw hit the floor. I climbed on top of her between her legs and leaned down to kiss her.

"Are you sure you want me? Want this?" She shook her head yes in response. I slid in slowly. Inch by painful inch and when I got to her barrier I asked her again. "Are you sure?" I whispered.

"Yes." Was all she said as I kissed her with so much passion that she barely noticed when I broke through. I stilled but kept up the kissing. She started to try to move me on top of her but she was pinned down with my weight. So I took the cue from her and started to slide into her. I was taking my time with her. I wanted to show her what love was all about. She was trying to speed me up by meeting me thrust for thrust.

"Oh God you feel amazing Steph. So wet, so hot, so tight. I could do this forever." I mumbled as I picked up speed. She was moaning and groaning incoherently and I was loving every second of it. It has been so long since I was with a woman. I grabbed her legs and threw them over my shoulder and slid into her with force. She was now a writhing mess under me and I liked it. I was now pounding into her at an almost inhuman speed and I started to rub her clit. I felt her orgasm approach and she flew over the edge screaming my name. A few thrusts later I was screaming out hers.

"Wow." Was all she could say.

"I agree. That was wow." I kissed her nose then her mouth. "I love you Stephanie."

"I love you too Carlisle." I turned and laid down next to her and she snuggled into me.  
>One Year Later<p>

Here it is one year later and things are very different. I am woken up by a crying baby. Tammy Esme is now 3 months old and I thank Esme every day for sending me her and my wife Stephanie. The boys all love their sister and their new mom. I still think of Esme and remind the boys of who she was. But they are now happy to have a mom that loves them as much as she loves our daughter. I pick Tammy up and take her over to the window to look outside. I look up into the sky and smile.

"Thank you Esme. I will always love you." Just then a ray of light lit up my daughter's face and I smiled knowing it was Esme saying she loved us all as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here is the first in a series of O/S. All will be different. Let me know what you think. Remember- reviews = Love!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is for Cullen818's Birthday. There will be a number of O/S with all different characters. Enjoy Steph! I do not own Twilight- SM does. If I did Jasper would be only mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper<strong>

"Hey Bells." I said calling my friend.

"Hey Steph, whatcha doing tonight?"

"Uh, nothing. Why do you ask?" I answered.

"My friends band is playing and I wanted you to come with me."

"Do I know this friend?"

"Uh, well... not yet. I met him the other day. He is smoking hot and the drummer. His name is Emmett. I don't wanna go to a bar alone and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." Bella asked. I took a deep breath.

"Fine. When and where?" I huffed.

"I will pick you up at 7pm. Thanks Steph."

"I will see you then." I went and showered and got dressed in some of my bar clothes. I wanted to look cute to go out even though I really didn't want to go out. But for Bella, I would do anything. We had been friends most of our lives. There was a knock at the door at 7pm. I grabbed my ID and some cash cause I knew it was her and I answered the door.

"Damn Steph. You look hot!"

"Thanks Bells. I figured if I was going out I was going to look good doing it." We laughed.

"You ready?" She asked.

" I was born ready. You know that!"

"Yeah I do. Now let's go. I wanna get there and see him."

"Anxious much Bells?" I asked.

"I really like this guy Steph." She said as we walked out of the building. "We are walking. The bar is around the corner." We headed towards the bar. We went inside and I went directly to the bar. I needed a drink to get through this night. I ordered a beer and turned to see what Bella was up to. I found her talking to a giant man with rippling muscles. The had brown curly hair and bright blue eyes. He was pretty cute but not my type.

"He's hot right?" I heard a voice with a southern drawl to my right. I turned to answer him.

"Not really, he's not my type. The girl with him is my best friend and she likes him." I answered.

"What is your type Darlin'?" I blushed. What to say as to not incriminate myself to him. This man _was_ my type. Brunette, pretty green eyes, nice body, Texas accent, crooked smile. I wonder if he's a cowboy. I turned away and grabbed my beer and went outside without answering him. I needed some fresh air. I leaned on the wall in a dark corner and sipped on my beer. I heard the door open and since it was dark where I was I couldn't see who came out. The door opened again and someone joined us outside.

"Hey Jasper. What are you doing out here man?" A voice said.

"I wanted to talk to an angel I just saw Emmett." He drawled. Oh shit! The man in the bar was Jasper. I like his name. It fits him. Emmett started to laugh.

"An angel. Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah man. She was perfect. Brown hair, brown eyes and curves in all the right places. You know my type man. Quiet, shy, but beautiful."

"I do know Jasper. So what do you think of Bella?" Emmett asked him.

"She seems nice. She's just your type too. She's a pretty little thing. Seems smart too. From the few minutes I talked to her I can see you two have a lot in common."

"Yeah man. I think we do too." Emmett said. You could hear the smile in his voice. The door opened again.

"Has anyone seen Steph?" I know that voice. _Shit!_ It's Bella. Do I tell her where I am? Or wait til they go inside?

"Who's Steph, Bella?" Emmett asked.

"She's my friend I brought with me. She's about 5'8" and has brown hair and eyes."

"Was she in a red halter with nice boobs?" Jasper drawled. I snickered quietly while the others laughed. I didn't want to give away where I was.

"That's her." Bella said laughing.

"I told you she was an angel Em." Jasper said.

"Steph? Have you seen her Jasper?"

"I saw her at the bar and tried to talk to her. She replied to my statement then grabbed her beer and walked out here. I followed her to not find her out here." Jasper said.

"Well she's not inside, so she has to be out here." Bella was sounding worried. I pulled out my cell and sent her a text. _'I'm in the corner. They can hear me if I say something. Get them back inside. I don't want them to know I heard their conversation'_ My phone buzzed in reply._ 'I'm on it.' _"Maybe we missed her inside. Let's all split up and take a different part of the bar?" Bella asked them.

"OK Bella, don't worry, we will find her. She couldn't have gotten far." Emmett said patting her shoulder. I like this man. He seems to genuinely care about her being worried. They all walked back into the bar and I came out of the corner and let out a deep breath. I leaned against the wall when the door opened again.

"There you are." I jumped at the sound of his voice. "Your friend Bella has been looking for you. She is worried." He drawled.

"As you can see I'm fine. She doesn't have to worry about me, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Where were you? I came out here to talk to you earlier and you were gone."

"I was around." I said vaguely sipping on my beer. "I came out here for some peace and quiet. I only came to the bar to be with Bella. I didn't want her here alone with some guy she just met." I said indicating he was the same. "Speaking of which, I think I need to go." I went to turn to go inside when he said something that made my insides turn to goo.

"Please don't go Angel." He whispered. I turned to look at him.

"Did you say something?" He looked down to the ground and sighed.

"No." He said dejectedly.

"Bye then." I went inside to find Bella. She was at a table in front of the stage. "Hey Bells."

"Hey Steph. Do you want to explain what happened out there?" She asked with her eyebrow raised. I huffed.

"Fine. I was at the bar getting my beer and I looked over and saw you and Emmett talking, I heard a voice to my side commenting on if I thought Emmett was hot, I said he's not my type, then he asked what it was. Little did I tell him he was my type. So I grabbed my beer and went outside for some air. He apparently followed me and then Emmett came out. Then they talked for a bit. The guy, Jasper, called me an angel. Then you came out." Her jaw just sat on the floor. She had no idea how to reply to all that. She kept going like she was going to talk and nothing would come out. She finally turned back to look at the stage. She was still speechless so I figured I'd give her time to say what she wanted. The band started playing and I was watching them. Jasper played guitar and sang. He sounded amazing. I think I was drooling by the end of the first few songs. He really was perfect for me. He kept looking at me and smiling when he sang. They announced they were at their last song when the rest of the band left the stage and Jasper took out an acoustic guitar and sat down on a stool.

"This one is for someone special that I met tonight. This ones for you Angel." He started playing his guitar and the melody was soft. Then he started singing and the words had me crying.

_Find Me Here_

_Speak To Me_

_I want to feel you_

_I need to hear you_

_You are the light_

_That's leading me_

_To the place where I find peace again._

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking._

_You are the hope, that keeps me trusting._

_You are the light to my soul._

_You are my purpose...you're everything._

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest._

_You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall._

_You steal my heart, and you take my breath away._

_Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need_

_You're everything,everything_

_You're all I want your all I need_

_You're everything, everything._

_You're all I want you're all I need._

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything._

_And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_background Emmett was singing off stage softly_

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? _

I was bawling by the end. Bella looked at me and I held my hand out to her when I got up.

"Stay." I whispered and then ran down the back hallway and out the back door into the alley. I leaned against the wall and put my face in my hands and cried. How could he feel like that already? How can he know? I have been hurt one too many times. I have to be strong and guarded. The door opened and strong arms came around me.

"I didn't mean to make you cry Angel. Please talk to me. Please give me a chance to get to know you. I like you." He drawled and picked up my face to look at him. He was searching my face for something. He must have found it cause he crashed his lips to mine. I threw my arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. When we kissed it was like a fire ignited. I felt it all the way down to my toes. I didn't want to stop kissing him but I needed to know a few things first. He groaned at the loss of contact when I pulled away.

"I need to know a few things before we go any further." I whispered. "I have been hurt before and I need you to be honest."

"Go for it Angel. I will answer anything. Just ask."

"Age?" I asked.

"25, you?" He answered and asked.

"22, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Not after I found him in bed with my ex-roommate." I winced.

"Well that explains a lot." He ran his hand through my hair and started kissing me slowly up and down my jaw and neck.

"What does?" I asked.

"Why you wouldn't answer me when I asked you what your type was. You have been hurt and you didn't want to leave yourself open to be hurt again."

"And how do you know this?" I asked truly curious.

"Easy, I'm in the Masters program at UCLA for Psychology." I then kissed him like no tomorrow. He was smart too. Fuck me. He_ IS_ perfect for me. He pressed me into the wall further and I just about lost it with all the delicious sensations his body and lips were creating in mine. I needed to get out of here right now or there would be no stopping me. I pulled away from him and pushed his shoulders back. He looked like I was rejecting him.

"Oh don't look like that. I say we get out of here before there is no turning back, and I sure as hell don't want to be naked here in an alley. Come on." I grabbed his hand and led him down the block to my apartment. I pulled out my cell and texted Bella where I had gone. She texted back to behave. Yeah right! We came up to my door and he threw me against it and kissed me again. He was running his hands up and down my arms softly. We ended up in my bed and naked in minutes. I had never felt things for a man this quickly. He stirred something deep inside me no one else ever had. We seemed to fit together. Like 2 puzzle pieces that were meant for each other. We stayed up all night making love. We snuggled into each other and fell asleep somewhere around sunrise.

**One Year later-**

Here I am getting into my dress to get married. It has been exactly one year since I met the love of my life. We both graduated from UCLA me with a BA in Literature and him with his Masters in Psychology. There was a knock at the door. Bella went to go see who it was. She opened the door a crack to find Jasper standing there in his tux.

"You can't be here." She hissed.

"I won't be here but a minute. I have to talk to Steph. I have something for her." She turned to look at me.

"I can stand behind the dressing screen and we can give each other our gifts. I will leave his on the dresser and he can hand it to you to give me behind the screen." I said to Bells.

"She figured out a way to make this work. She's going behind the dressing screen but you can still talk and give the gifts. Hand me hers and I will give it to her then step outside." She told him.

"Sounds good to me." Jasper replied. I took a deep breath and left him his box on the dresser and walked behind the screen.

"OK Jasper, you have 5 minutes." I heard Bella tell him. She came and gave me a box then I heard the door close.

"I hope you like what I gave you Angel. It was my great-grandmothers." He said as I opened the box to find a diamond and sapphire earrings, necklace and bracelet set. "It's your something old and blue." He said. You could hear the smile in his voice.

"It's beautiful, thanks." I said as i put them on. "Your turn. It's on the dresser." I said and I held my breath. I had no idea how to tell him so I figured he could run still if he didn't like it. I heard the box open and his sharp intake of breath.

"We're gonna have a baby?"

"Happy Anniversary Jasper. I love you."

"Happy Anniversary Stephanie. I love you too. I am so happy right now."

"Me too." I squeaked.

"I'll see you in 10 minutes Angel. I can't wait to make you Mrs. Whitlock and have our baby." I let the tears loose when I heard the door close. Today was going to be the best day of my life. The day I marry the man of my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have the second chapter. Did you like it? Let me know. Remember- reviews = love!**


End file.
